The present disclosure relates to modifying a user's contribution to an aggregate profile for a crowd of users.
With the growing popularity of mobile smart phones, such as the Apple® iPhone, mobile social networking applications are becoming extremely popular. However, a major concern with current mobile social networking applications is user privacy. What is needed is a mobile social networking application that operates within a strict privacy framework.